


I get to love you (it's the best thing I'll ever do)

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Happy, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: A gentle morning in Steve and Bucky's life of retirement





	I get to love you (it's the best thing I'll ever do)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get back into writing fics, so this is just something I wrote quickly in an hour as a sort of exercise. I liked it, so I thought I'd post it.
> 
> Title from Ruelle's song "I get to love you"

Steve wakes slowly, his eyes blinking open as he stretches his hand out across the mattress. The sheets are cold, but there's a small piece of paper on Bucky's pillow. 

_Breakfast is under a plate_

_I'll be in my room _

_:)_

Steve smiles and puts the note in his bedside table drawer along with hundreds of others. He gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of boxers, then makes his way out of the bedroom the two of them share and down the hallway to Bucky's room -- Bucky's therapist told them it was important for him to have his own space. The door is already open, so Steve leans against the doorway and just watches silently for a moment.

"Morning, sweetheart," Bucky says quietly. He's sitting with his legs crossed, palms resting on his knees, with his eyes closed in the middle of the empty room. The sun is streaming in through the large window and casting him in soft, golden, morning light. His hair is rumpled, but looks soft and healthy and now falls to just below his ears. 

"Morning," Steve replies just as softly. He doesn't want to interrupt Bucky's morning meditation -- it's become integral over the past few years to his morning routine and his mental wellbeing.

"You slept late today."

"Someone must have worn me out last night," Steve says.

Bucky's mouth twitches into a smirk for a moment, before relaxing into a soft pout again. "Go eat your breakfast."

Steve walks into the room and leans down to press a kiss to Bucky's forehead, laughing when Bucky tilts his head up to ask for a kiss on the lips. 

"I love you," Steve says after kissing him.

"I love you too," Bucky replies, smiling so brightly that he seems to glow. "Now leave me alone."

Steve kisses Bucky's temple and then does as he's told. In the kitchen, under a plate, is a small stack of pancakes with a blueberry compote. Steve eats them at the counter, drinking the fresh orange juice Bucky had poured for him in between bites. There are fresh flowers on the small kitchen table, so Steve knows Bucky probably went to the farmers' market as soon as he woke up.

Life as retired super soldiers has been kind to them, and not one day passes that Steve isn't grateful for everything they've been given. They have a routine that makes them both happy and that has given Bucky the space and time to properly heal from everything he's endured. It's still a process, but as they've been told, recovery is a journey, it's not linear, and it's okay to have ups and downs. One day, they'll get there. Steve has every faith in that.

They get to live quietly in a small apartment in Brooklyn -- it's all either of them has ever wanted, really. 

Steve is just washing up the dishes when he feels Bucky's arms wrap around his middle, Bucky's body softly pressing against his from behind, his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Steve's neck.

"I'm happy," Bucky whispers.

"Good," Steve says, turning his head to kiss the tip of Bucky's nose.

"I can't believe it sometimes. I can't believe we made it," and then, quieter, "I can't believe I get to love you."

Steve drops the plate he was washing in the sink and turns around, framing Bucky's face with his soapy hands, and kisses him softly on the lips. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Bucky starts to sway them from side to side, tucking his face into Steve's neck. "I used to pray for this."

"Me too."

"You're all I've ever wanted, my whole life. You know that, darlin'?"

Steve strokes the back of Bucky's head. "You've got me, Buck. You've got me."

Steve can't believe it's true sometimes, but they really have made it. They get to be together in peace now, for the rest of their lives. Steve gets to love Bucky.

"Forever?" Bucky whispers.

"Forever, Buck."


End file.
